


Baby All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Lescossa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lescossa/pseuds/Lescossa
Summary: Based of Scott dancing to All I Want For Christmas Is You during gala practise





	Baby All I Want For Christmas Is You

December 20th, 2021

 

“ _please hurry up and come home already_ ”

 

Tessa was begging on the phone, there were only five days till Christmas and the only thing she wanted was halfway around the world.

 

_“I will be home soon do not worry”_

_“I just want you to be home already”_

_“don’t worry Tessa nothing will stop me from being home with you on Christmas! I have to go though Tessa, Christina and Anthony are coming and I want to make sure they have all their ice time.”_

_“yea, of course, go ahead, tell them I say hi and that I will see them in the new year.”_

_“of course, see you soon.”_

He had only been gone for 4 days, Christina and Anthony had been called in for a training camp for the Olympics and so the only thing she wanted for Christmas had left and was cutting it fine in getting back in time.

 

The next day Tessa was heading into the rink for to watch Marjorie and Zachary’s program and see if there is anything that she could help Marie-France with, she could no longer stand stay at home waiting for him to return. When she walked to the rink she was automatically reminded of him and everything they had together, she could see him around every corner and she starts to think that this would be a long day and maybe it would just be better to go home now.

However, something caught her eye, it was the fact that no one was around, it was only 9:00 am and no one was there, that does happen. So, she goes for looking for people.

She is walking towards the change rooms when she heard the music, she automatically thought of him.

_“I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know”_

 

As she turned the corner she could see the rink and in the middle, there he was, skating to the gala final that they were in, in 2017 and as she walked closer he stopped.

 

_“Oh, baby all I want for Christmas is you”,_

just like back then, he pointed to her.  The music stopped and Scott skated over to her.

 

 _“when, how..”_ Tessa could not even get the words out Scott had been across the world last night how was he here with her right now/

 

_“I caught a plane home yesterday and decided to surprise you so I slept over at Marie-France and Patch’s house and then came her first thing.”_

_“what why”_

_“because there is something I have wanted to say for a while now but I just didn’t know how. Tessa, I love you so much, you make me the happiest person ever every single day of your life, you bring a smile to my face when I am down and you know when I need your love and support. I have loved you since the age of nine and I don’t think I will ever stop loving you, you changed the path of my life and I would not want it any other way”_

with Tessa, right up against the gap in the boards Scott got down on one knee.

 

_“will make me the happiest man alive and marry me?”_

 

Tessa was so overwhelmed they had talked about and knew one day it was going to happen but she still could not wrap her head around the fact that he loved her. Out of everyone in the world he had picked her.

_“Yes, Yes, of course, I will”_

 

the next thing she knew she had been picked up into his arms and was being spun around the ice with her lips firmly attached to his. When he finally sat her on the board Tessa could finally hear the clapping and screams and when she turned around they were all there in the stand there whole Gabino family, Marie-France and Patch, Marjorie and Zachary, Christina and Anthony, Madi and Zachary and everyone else.

 

_“Merry Christmas Tessa”_

_“Merry Christmas Scott”_

 

Her Christmas wish had come true this year and that wish was Scott and it was never going to change. 


End file.
